


Slytherin?!

by Drarry4ever5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Cringe, M/M, My First AO3 Post, enjoy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry4ever5/pseuds/Drarry4ever5
Summary: it all starts in the eights year, when something not so surprising happens.noooo i`m really sorry it`s so badlmaoTwT
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	1. mAlFoY?!

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this chapter
> 
> comments are welcome just keep them positive...
> 
> don`t mind my spelling/grammar it`s really bad...

slytherin, chapter 1, mAlFoY?!

A drarry fan fiction 

Draco`s / Harry`s pov 

It`s eight year 

(mc gonagall is headmisteress) 

Theres a truce 

\---------------------------------------------

Pottah! Pottah! 

As i was walking towards my next class i heard Malfoy calling me. 

My mind was supposed to be focused on something better than what Malfoy wanted to say. 

I turned around and saw Malfoy standing there still calling me, 

I walked to wards him saying: d` you like my name? 

Malfoy rolled his eyes and said ´no not really ´ 

Parkinson whisperd something in Malfoys ear like ´seriously dray is that your come back´ 

I raised my voice and said ´just tell me what you wanted to say` 

´oh so you really don`t know´ 

´how am I supposed to know?´ I asked off tone ´ehh your mom?´ eh what my mom? Wait seriously! ´i- Hermione is NOT my mom!´ 

whats up with that stupid smirk, that Draco had glued down his face? 

Well I didn`t care anymore cause I already was to late for potions.´well if you really don’t know than you can go now´ 

´did I miss potions for this?´ ´I guess you did´ Malfoy anserwerd happily. And there was the malfoy again… wait a second malfoy has potions with me! ´I guess you did too Malfoy´ 

Full unbelieve he stared at me than to parkinson and again to me and...he started running 

Parkinson walked to me and mumbled something ´what?´ she sighed and walked away waving me off. 

\----------------------------------------------------draco`s pov-------------------------------------------------------- 

That night draco was in the slytherin common room, as the last slytherins went to their room he pansy and blaise where left. 

As they where the only eight years they had a whole room for them selfs. 

So they put blaise`s bed and pansy`s bed together. They where used to it and it was comfortable with the three of them alone in the big room laying on a soft bed. 

A night went by, draco got dressed and went with blaise, pansy and some other slytherins to the great hall to get breakfast. 

They arrived in the greathall and took there seats. 

´It`s time´ draco said almost whispering 

´Goodmorning students´ McGonagall said 

´Goodmorning´ the students said back in canon 

´As you all know about the recent tragic happening…` she started `We have desided that all students have to be resorted´ there began a lot of mumbling and disturbed or confused faces. 

McGonagall continued ´we realised that a lot of you where sorted in houses because you asked, and we do not want fear for other houses or a preference for some houses in any way. Lets begin!´ 

The the mumbling became talking and the confused faces became even more confused. 

The first years walked up and almost al of them where sorted in the same house the same happened with the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixt and sevent years. 

´It is our turn Harry´ ron said smiling ´here we come griffindor!´ ´hmm? Oh yeah´ harry was confused, was this what Draco was talkling about yesterday? ´Hermione Jean Granger!´ 

Hermione walked up so that McGonagall could place the sorting hat on her head after 5 minutes it yelled ´GRYFFINDOR´ hermiones scared face turned into a smile 

´Pansy Parkinson!´ pansy walked up with a grim on her face, she didn’t even sat down or the hat yelled ´SLYTHERIN´ she walked away with a even bigger smile than hermione on her face. 

´Ronald Bilius Weasley´ Ron looked a bit ashamed and walked to the front, the sorting hat didn`t doubt and yelled ´GRYFFINDOR´ ´well well next one than Draco Lucius Malfoy´ 

Draco walked to the front sat down and waited for the hat to yell slytherin but did I though? 

T.B.C


	2. the re-sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again it`s really bad   
> dunno if i`m gonna wright more

\----------------------------------------sorting hat--------------------------------------------------------------- 

´well hello Draco so what do we got her-´ the sorting hat stopped to hear Draco out. Draco thoughts just yelled one thing: SLYTHERIN ´Heh well ofcourse you’re a SLYTHERIN´ the hat yelled and Draco returned to his place. 

´Well we`ll move on then, last one from the slytherins right hmm lets see eh Blaise Zabini!´ and so blaise stood up and the had simply yelled ´SLYTHERIN´ again after he sat down. 

´well then the last one from Gryffindor too, Harry James Potter´ Harry walked up and sat down just like everyone 

´hmmm what should I- oh hey Harry´ ´hey´ I mumbled back ´well eh im not so sure.. yeah I uhm maybe SLYTH- wait no eh GRY- no no no no yes yes SLYTHE- or should I..´ 

I wasn’t even surprised I mean the sorting always doubted to put me in Slytherin and this time I didn’t even care unlike the first time. But everybody else in the great hall didn’t know that.. obviously. 

´hmm well I- err just try SLYTHERIN´ this time the sorting hat did finish his sentence ´I uh I wi will make r room for you in the slytherin dorm´ McGonagall said confused ´okay´ I said not wsure what just happened and gave the sorting hat to her and, 

I walked down to see a even weirder version of Ron ´uh, mom is gonna kill you?´ he said not sure what to do say or act like ´well I hope not I mean your mom could deffinetly kill me´ ´y- yeah heh´ ron said calm, and all three of us burst out in laughter. 

´So I think im going to McGonagall now´ I said to them questioning ´yeah yeah sure go..´ Hermione said absent ´err ´mione?´ Ron said scared like hermione was going to attack him 

´WOT RONALD´ she yelled with her face still buried in the potions book she was reading ´n- nothing´ ron said, yeah this happens way to much. Hermione raised her face and looked at me with a face I knew to good ´yeah im going im going´ I said walking backwarts 

´well then of you go now McGonagall is waiting for you´ Hermione looked back in her book, and I walked out of the Gryffindor common for the first time knowing I wont come back. Knowing that the Slytherin dorm is supposed to be my house now. It’s a strange but also a weird relieving feeling. 

´do you all really don’t remember he is sorted into slytherin´ Draco said as he tried to calm some of the younger slytherins down, ´wait WHAT! Isnt he Gryffindor?` Amara (a slytherin first year) yelled. ´calm down everyone ill explain later, okay?´ Draco grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into a room. ´you will be sleeping there.´ He said and pointed to a empty bed in the left corner. ´okay.´ I looked around and saw a girl sitting on a bed. No two beds it where two beds shoved next too eachother so it would form one big bed, it actually looked pretty comfterbal. I walked to my bed to organise my stuff, I mean I could live like this I guess? ´setteling down potter?´ the girl asked. I looked at her…oh wait its parkinson! Ofcourse its parkinson who else could it be. 

´yeah I think I still don’t fully realise what just happened.´ ´makes sense I was surprised too´ ´no I mean I knew the sorting wanted too sort me into Slytherin, its just this time he actually did it, and the last three times not. D`you get me?´ ´wait so why werent you sorted into Slytherin the last three times than?´ parkinson asked curious ´uhm… I think it is because I asked so? yeah I asked the hat and it sorted me into Gryffindor instead.´ 

´cool heh´ she said dry ´we sleep there´ and she pointed to the bed she was just lying on ´uh, im sorry, we?´ I asked confused ´oh yeah uhm, blaise draco and I sleep together its warmer, and we are very close friends so I don’t mind´ ´hmmakes sense.´ I said smiling, with the gryffindors we would never do something like this because well, there are way to many people, and… just no. 

´Im am going to finish my homework.´ she said ´ yeah, I probably should t-´ ´WHO HAS MY FOOD?!´ zabini yelled while running into room ´Blaise we do not have it, because we don’t need your food´ parkinson said calmly ´YEAH SURE CAUSE THE GOS- whait we?´ 

´Yes we´ ´oh right uh, potter d do you got my food?´ he asked suspicius ´no I don’t´ and I jumped of the bed ´do you know where you left your food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah   
> don`t really know what to do  
> comment if you got any ideas?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time wrighting a fan fic so yeah it`s bad.
> 
> also hope you could understand something cuz it`s really mixed up with pov`s


End file.
